A Hero For Christmas
by klcm
Summary: JJ loses her Christmas spirit as her life takes a drastic change. Rossi, however, decides to fix that before Christmas Day... Written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge for Starrmyst!
1. Hearing You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N: **_This is for Starrmyst =) None of the three prompts or song given are included until later chapters. I don't normally write Rossi/JJ so I hope you enjoy! Chapters should be regular and this should be finished before Christmas! Or so I hope!_

_For now enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

David Rossi never liked to see a woman crying. It was always one of those things that messed with his head. What were you meant to do with a blubbering woman? Hold her? Keep your distance? Were words enough in this day and age or were gentle hugs the way to solve these problems? He may have been a man of integrity, of intellect, of tradition and he should be able to console women with each of these, but he was at a complete loose end.

He had no clue.

Except when it came to Jennifer Jareau it seemed.

He was just locking his office ready to head home when he heard the near muffled sobs of JJ as they floated out of the gap between the office door and the doorframe.

He approached and made no delay in pushing the door open. "Jennifer?" Dave asked from the doorway, letting her know he was and not willing to just bypass the matter at hand and see if she was better the next day.

Watching her sit up, the sobs forgotten, she wiped her face and smiled at him. She had assumed everyone had gone home already, but it appeared she had been mistaken. "I thought everyone had left already," She mentioned and started to tidy her desk up, trying to distract from the state she must look. "Why are you still in?"

"I was catching up on some files. I was actually leaving when I heard you crying in here," He watched her go to explain and he shot her look to tell her not to argue with him. "Don't tell me you weren't, Kitten. I might have wasted three marriages, but I think I know when a woman needs a little comforting."

JJ shot him a warm, thankful smile.

"So," He said as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him, "What is a matter? I won't judge, you know that. I just don't like seeing you so upset like this."

Nodding, she knew he wouldn't let her leave without the truth being spoken. "W-Will," She hiccupped at him, "He left." JJ looked up at Rossi as he still stood before her. Her wide blue eyes seemed overtaken with a sea of tears, ones that just wouldn't relent in their onslaught.

"JJ," Rossi started as he went and sat on her side of the desk, giving her space to speak out. "It might be a temporary thing. You guys will sort this out." He tried to get her to see the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't think so. He seemed to be so sure this was it this time," JJ admitted to Rossi. She sniffed and tried to calm, but she felt like a part of her life was lying irreparable around her.

Rossi leaned in, his arms resting on his thighs as he rested on the edge of the desk, "What happened?" He asked and saw JJ look up at him, "What's different this time to stop him from coming back?"

"Since Kansas it's been really strained," She said as she used the pad of her finger to wipe the tears away as she prayed for some steady composure. "He held it against me that I couldn't get back for Henry when he really needed me and I feel guilty enough as it is, but I thought it was water under the bridge, you know?"

Rossi remained silent, allowing her to continue to tell him what had happened.

"He brought it up again when I was stuck on the case in Long Island. He then started to tell me that I should take the job back at the Pentagon, that way I'd have weekends off and would be in one place. I'd be reliable." JJ looked up at him, her eyes so full of tears and panic that they looked ready to burst any moment. "I thought he'd be supportive that I was happy again. I thought everything in my life was okay."

Still remaining silent, allowing JJ her time to talk this out, he gave a few gentle, comforting gestures telling her subliminally that it was all going to be okay.

"I love my family, I love Henry and Will, I love my job, but he left." JJ spoke up, her tone beginning to get heated that Will had just left her and Henry, that he had given up and passed the blame.

Rossi watched her, he could see her as she moved through the emotions with this new turn of events and even though she had every ounce of doubt weighing upon her, he knew she would survive this if the worst was to happen. For now, he would help her while she ran through the emotions.

Except the look she gave him when she rose her gaze again to meet his unnerved him a little.

"I'm scared he's going to take custody of Henry, Dave," JJ said fearful, her eyes now stolen with sheer terror instead of utter sadness. She now had a look like her life was about to stop with any given second. "And, I mean, what if I can't give Henry a proper Christmas without Will? Or I skip out on important details that Henry deserves? How unfit will that make me look exactly?" JJ asked him terrified, it might have been mid November and Christmas seemed to only be getting closer and closer, but she felt like Christmas would be her judgement call. It would be the one time of the year, apart from Henry's birthday, that would make her or break her.

Dave stepped in close then, he crouched in front of her, "He knows you love Henry. You're one of the best mothers I know. He would be an absolute fool to dispute that and I know he isn't going to be that stupid."

"But my work schedule?" She doubted Rossi's idea of soothing comfort.

"You won't be the first to make it work, Kitten and I'm sure you won't be the last," Dave told her confidently. "We'll sort something out. For Henry and for Christmas."

"We?" JJ asked the Italian confused. "This isn't your problem."

"You're my friend, Bella, so it is my problem. Plus Will seems to forget that you work with some powerful people. He wants to take full custody of Henry he's got a lot of problems heading his way." He watched her hiccup a laugh at that, "You know Garcia would make it almost impossible for him to get anywhere near taking that little boy away from you and Hotch knows people in high places. It wouldn't be easy." He stood up straight then and smiled at her, "I think you need to try again with Will. You love him, and he loves you which is why he is like he is. I went through it with Carolyn; just don't make it too late like I did."

"I can't choose though. He'll come back when I choose," JJ relented to tell him truthfully. "It's him or you. My family for my family," JJ hated herself for sounding so downright fragile and pathetic, but she hated choices and she hated them even more when it came down to people she loved the most.

How could she choose when she needed both to keep her happy?

"Whatever happens, Jennifer, I will support you all the way. I won't be alone either. You'll never be alone," Dave promised her. His tone soft, sincere and so believing that JJ knew that whatever path her life should take she wouldn't be left alone. She would always have him, always have the team.

Will had always been her hero, but looking at David Rossi, she realised she didn't know what a true hero was until today.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Leaving You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_Right so this is more not exactly Rossi/JJ, but we needed the progression... Thanks for all of the reviews; you guys have made this easier to feel good about this pairing! _

_I hope you enjoy what's to come..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"How can you just leave?" JJ asked Will dubiously, "Four weeks before Christmas. Does Henry mean that little to you?"

"To me?" Will asked, his tone getting heated at that comment. "I'm the one that is here all the time with him. I'm the one that looks after him when he's ill and I'm the one that puts him to bed when you're away on another case and I'm the one that gave up my career for you. So don't you dare make me the bad guy."

"You're the one leaving!" JJ said, her eyes burning with tears as she realised there was no hope of reconciliation and for once, in the past few months of this dissolution, she was relieved that the struggle might well be over.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to curb his frustration. He then let his hand fall and looked back to her. "I filed for a divorce last week, Jen," Will told her, his tone soft, his eyes giving her a sympathetic look. "I can't keep this going. I thought I could, for Henry's sake and for you because I love you both. But I can't," He admitted to his wife. He never expected to be a father, a husband and now a divorcee.

"W-what about Henry?" JJ asked fearfully as she worried about losing her son. "Are you going to take him off of me?"

Will hated to see this amount of emotion on JJ's face, hear it in her voice and know he had evoked it. He shook his head, "He has a home here, I can't take him from that and not be able to offer him a stable home." Will made that sound like a sacrifice he _had_ to take, not one he had chosen to take. "I've been offered a job in my old district, Jajye." Will admitted lowly, and wanted to look after from, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"In New Orleans?" JJ asked and her mind went to her son, "What about custody, he needs his father around as much as he needs me. We can't be doing cross country for him to see us both. That isn't fair."

"We'll make it work," He vowed to JJ.

"Can't you join something closer? Something here?" JJ tried as she thought of ways she could stop this defamation.

"I need a life too. I need to establish myself again. You have your home life, your family and your work. I need to get some decent form of a career back on track," Will told her and kept his tone low. "I want to be a family man, but I want to do something good again. Like I used to, like you _get_ to," Will then looked her dead in the eyes at the end of that. "It's been about you all this time, the job change, the going back to the BAU. It's all been for your happiness and never mine."

"I thought you were happy," JJ responded confused and ran her hand over her forehead as she tried to make sense of this all. "You never once told me otherwise. We never keep things from one another and now I find out you've been keeping this from me."

"I have a flight in a couple of hours. I need to get away; I need some perspective, Jen. I will be back at Christmas to see Henry, and to see you, but I need to have some time to evaluate what my life is worth," Will finalised why he was going, her wouldn't continue this on anymore. He had made a decision and he had to stick by it if he wanted the greater happiness for them both.

"So this is it?" JJ questioned her husband and she knew it didn't matter what tone of voice she used, or what words she used this wasn't going to be changing.

"For now," Will said and he knew from the look JJ had on her face and in her eyes that he was holding the cards to their life. "I know you'll look after our son, Jayje, I don't doubt that, but to be a happy family we all need to be happy and we're not."

JJ tried to make sense of that and she shook her head a little. She didn't know if it was because she was tired, or her emotions, or the truth, or the liable heartbreak that was impending, but Will wasn't making sense in her mind. "Will, you made it out that I'm never around for our son, that it's always you, and here you are leaving him with me. You can't make me the bad guy one moment and then leave me with to reap the rewards. You don't get to do that."

"You're a good mother to him, I can't deny that. You always make it right with him, but not with us. I won't take our son from his mom, I am not that evil," Will told her truthfully, not even offering a calm smile for comfort. "My head is not in the game so before this gets worse I am taking myself out of the equation."

"You won't be back," JJ told him honestly, she knew how this worked.

"Mommy," JJ and Will heard from behind them and they both looked at Henry as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

Will unable to respond to JJ's last statement.

JJ scooped him and scooped him up into her arms, "Hey, Baby, why aren't you in bed? Daddy's already put you down for the night."

"I heard you two shouting," Henry said tiredly as he put his head to JJ's shoulder sleepily.

"C'mere little man," Will said as he approached his wife and son. He took his son in his arms and held him close. "Love you, son," Will said as he hugged Henry close and before the moment took over, Will snapped back to reality. "I better go," Will said and he sounded visibly choked and allowed JJ to take their son back. He then looked at JJ and moved in and dropped a kiss to her cheek, "I will be back."

JJ nodded at him and watched him leave; picking up his bags from by the door that he came back for. In that moment she knew she had to be strong not for herself, but for Henry who was the one person stuck in the middle of this.

However relieved she was, she was still heartbroken, but she had to pull her strength together for the meantime.

Going to the sofa, she felt weak all of a sudden, but she wasn't prepared to put her son down. JJ looked at Henry as he looked in her eyes. He might not be old enough to understand the whole situation, but he was very aware that after today his life wasn't going to be the same.

"When are we getting the Christmas decor-wations out, Mommy?" Henry asked her in an innocent tone. "Is daddy going to get the tree? Is that why he's left?"

JJ bit her lip as the white lie manifested in her mind, "Yeah Baby, daddy's going to be back real soon." JJ had no other response; she didn't want to give any other response just yet. She let the silence settle in, a stark contrast from the yelling match that her and Will had participated in earlier.

She didn't move much as her mind became consumed. She sat in silence as she realised that life was never going to be the same and when she woke up in the morning it was going to be the dawn of the new chapter in hers and Henry's life. However much she felt like she was going to have to grapple to prove that she was perfectly fine as a single mother she was terrified that she was going to slip up along the way.

Taking a calming breath she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. If other women could do it, she could and she would. She was a strong woman and she had a tight knit family and she had support. She would do this and she would look back on her doubt and wonder what all the fuss was one about.

It didn't take long after that final thought for her to realise that Henry was sound asleep in her arms.

Slowly she climbed the stairs one by one and carried her son the extra length to his bedroom. She laid him down and pulled the bedding up over his tiny form. Sitting for a moment she smiled, but soon her face crumpled and she left Henry's room before she woke him up. He didn't need to witness her like this.

Pulling the door to without shutting it entirely, she released a breath and closed her eyes. She needed someone to talk to, someone to offload on. She knew Emily and Penelope were both busy with Reid and Derek and Hotch had Jack.

She only knew to call one person who would be here for her.

David Rossi.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Supporting You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N: **_Okay, so still no prompts used, but they are coming up! Thank you for all of the reviews, it really does make this easily to know I'm on par with this pairing =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Dave had watched JJ slump through the weeks. Ever since he had gotten the phone call to say that Will had left he had tried to be there for JJ, but it was hard. He knew a part of him had fallen for Jennifer Jareau the moment he had met her, but he had kept it professional. He had fought tooth and nail to help her get back to the BAU when Strauss had her cast out to the Pentagon and he had been more than relieved to find her sitting in his office in the dead of night when all she wanted to tell him was that she was coming back - something that could have been done over the phone.

That being said, it didn't matter what he felt for her, he wouldn't allow that to hinder being her friend. She needed him to be her strength and make everything right until she snapped out of this mind set, but if he wore his heart on his arm – like he had for only several women - then that wouldn't be achievable.

At the moment it was so far so good, even if he did say so himself.

They had gone for lunches, taken Henry to the Christmas fairs, gone to Santa's grotto, and had been Christmas shopping several times. Each time, JJ seemed to enjoy herself. She had the opportunity to talk about Will and about how life had become and she had done so, although only briefly.

She doted her time on Henry and made sure he didn't go without anything. In Dave's eye she was becoming very much like Wonder Woman. She seemed to have come out completely whole after Will's departure. Even if at first it didn't seem so.

However, there was one thing that seemed to be missing from JJ right at this time of year – her Christmas spirit.

That didn't mean that Dave was out of Christmas cheer or a plan.

"Conference room in about ten minutes," Dave whispered to Emily over her shoulder and noticed Reid and Derek's attention on him. Looking at them, he gave them a pointed a look before standing up, "You two as well. Morgan go and get Penelope as well."

"What's this about, Man?" Derek asked as he stood up.

Dave looked up at JJ's office, "It's about a certain blonde profiler." He looked at them, "No telling her, you hear me?" He issued them each with a warning glare to make sure they understood and each of them nodded an affirmative. "Good. Now Morgan go and grab that tech kitten of ours."

Leaving the three alone, he knew Hotch was sorted, but he wanted to check in on JJ to make sure she was too preoccupied to leave or get distracted by the team's sudden absence from the bullpen.

"Hey," He spoke from the doorway, tearing her attention from the mountain of paperwork surrounding her. He watched her look up and smile, "How's it going in here?"

Putting her hands to the desk she smiled tiredly, "Admittedly slow, but if I'm left to it for the next couple of hours I should have caught up with myself." Even though she didn't need the distraction, her back thanked her for the respite. She rolled her shoulders, obviously she had been too hunched over herself and now had to work out the kinks in her spine. "What can I do for you?"

"Just thought I'd come in here and see how things are going," Dave told her honestly and stepped into the room a little. "And to see how the Christmas tree decorating went?"

JJ sighed, "Horribly. Henry kept asking for Will and every time I ring his cell it went to voicemail. I get he's having some sort of dilemma and wants to get some life back, but I swear to God if he becomes one of those men that neglects their children I will be after him so fast he won't even know what's hit him."

Chuckling, Dave could imagine it now. "Well give him a chance. He's making some major steps in his life and I understand that he should always class Henry as number one, but this decision has obviously weighed heavily on him. He'll come to his senses."

Smiling gratefully, JJ sat up straighter and breathed out a deep cleansing breath. "You're right. I'm just worrying. I mean, he does ring most nights. It'll be fine," She then relaxed back down and put her arms on her desk, covering the paperwork and looked at him, the same smile still on her face. "Was that everything?"

"One more thing," Dave spoke up and went right up to the desk. "Christmas Eve, fancy bringing Henry and spending it with an old Italian who's in the mood for a classic Christmas this year?" He asked her and saw her mouth twitched ready to decline. "Kitten, you can't hide from it. I know you're now used to family Christmases, but this is the best offer at the moment. With everyone going off wherever it leaves us."

JJ's face softened as she thought over the idea.

"I promised you that you wouldn't be on your own so I suggest you stop isolating yourself from us and embrace what's on offer," Dave told her with a stern tone. He wasn't one for beating around the bush and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

"Fine," JJ relented with a slight slump. "Bring your worse, Mr Rossi," She told him teasingly and then looked down at the work. "Now may I get back to this?"

"Of course," He told her with a small, self righteous smirk. "I'll see you in a bit, Kitten," Dave spoke as he turned to leave, pulling the door closed behind him.

JJ watched him leave and smiled wistfully as he left her completely. She had to appreciate having him in her life and even more so with Henry around. David Rossi was an absolute God send who had stepped in and caught her when she felt like all she was doing was falling.

It was because of him she was even entertaining the idea of Christmas. It was only because the barest resemblance of Christmas had even entered her house. She wouldn't have gone Christmas shopping on her own, and so Dave had joined her and subsequently spoilt a child that wasn't even his own flesh and blood. With the help of Dave she had taken each day in her stride when for once in her life she was struck weak.

Now, even with Christmas looming, her morale was still dismal unless she had her son around her. Even then she struggled to imagine a Christmas without Will. It was too fresh and coming about too quickly that it scared her immensely.

Then her mind triggered to the man that was just in her office and everything he had done for her.

At those thoughts, she smiled lightly and got back to work.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So," Dave said as he stood at the doorway to the conference room, he looked behind him to see if JJ could hear. Satisfied she couldn't and was deep in her work he turned to them, "Christmas day?"

"What about it?" Derek asked as he sat next to Penelope on the table top.

"What are your plans?" Dave asked them all collectively. He was determined to make this the best Christmas that the BAU had witnessed.

"Same ole, my Handsome Italian," Penelope told Dave with a bright smile, "I do absolutely nothing, but get a working sleep pattern while I can." She shrugged, she was used to lonely Christmases in a 'post-Kevin' world. "I stick around here alone and watch my doves fly the coop for family time."

"Aw, Mamma," Derek almost whined and whacked her arm lightly with the back of his hand, "I'm not going away if you're gonna be here alone."

Penelope smiled at him grateful, "Shug, you go away every year and I stick here on my own. This is no different."

"Okay Kitten, you're to be at mine midday on Christmas day okay?" Dave jumped in, making sure they weren't jumping too far off of the path he wanted to keep them on.

"Count me in too," Derek told Dave the moment he had counted Penelope as being at Dave's on Christmas day.

"_Handsome_," Penelope started in a soft groan and shifted on the table top to face him better, "You don't get to see your family often, Christmas is your chance to so why are you giving that up?" Penelope asked him. She was quite sad that he was skipping over his consistent annual trip to Chicago.

"My favourite girl is not spending a Christmas lonely," Derek replied with a loving smile.

"I won't be lonely," She said and pointed over her shoulder at Rossi. "My Italian Stallion is taking me under his wing this year," She replied with a chirpy tone and a bright smile. "Mamma won't be alone."

"She'll be without me," Derek told her and tapped her nose before ignoring her attempts and looked at Dave. "I am in, my man."

"Good," Dave said satisfied and checked outside for any signs of JJ. "So we have Penelope, Derek, JJ and Henry," Dave spoke up and rubbed his hands in glee. "Spencer? Any plans?"

"Nothing that can be changed," Reid responded as he sat in one of the chairs, his foot sitting on his knee bouncing with thought. "I quite like the idea of a BAU Christmas."

"I was sticking around this year," Emily spoke up in addition to Reid's statement, she liked the idea. "So add me to the party list. My parents aren't coming home so I have nowhere to go, but to latch on."

"No latching on," Rossi told her immediately, "We're a family for all intents and purposes so we'll celebrate Christmas as a family."

"I think Jack would appreciate having another child around," Hotch commented from the side. "We have several invitations, but I think a change of scenery could be in order."

"Oh this just keeps getting better," Dave replied with gleeful in his tone.

"Okay, Rossi," Derek said as he relaxed back, his palms flat on the table behind him, "What's the plan?"

"Have you all noticed how low Jennifer's Christmas spirit has been this year?" He asked them and they all nodded, "And we all know Will left her alone this year?" Again the same round of nods. "Well let's just say we're going to have us the best Christmas ever to remind her that not all men skip out on Christmas day."

"Ooh! I am so excited," Penelope chirped brightly. "My little Henry is going to love it."

"Any special arrangements we need to know before we get back to work?" Hotch asked as he looked at the time, he knew they had work to do and standing around wasn't getting it done.

"Just be at mine Christmas day around noon," Dave told them all and began to walk out. He reached the door and turned to them, "And put on your best festive attitudes too. Otherwise I'll knock it into you all at the door."

He shot them a smile and then left.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Surprising You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N: **_So two of my prompts are used here... sorry for the delay in updating – reality steps up BIG time sometimes. However, I hope you enjoy this and I thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Will rang just before I left to come here," JJ started as she wrapped her frozen hands around the cup of coffee. "He's not coming back until the new year now." Picking the cup she blew it to cool it a little before taking a sip. "I guess I should just give up trying with him and put all my emotions into Henry."

It was Christmas Eve and as a result of this new revelation, JJ seemed to be lower in her Christmas cheer than ever. The weeks had passed, and the team had kept their well made plans on lockdown. Dave just hoped it was enough to kick her excitement and normal happy persona back into action.

"Kitten," Rossi said as he leaned down onto the counter opposite her. "I think you need to forget about Will for the meantime and focus on what you have here. That little boy is happy and for his age, he really understands what's going on. You've made him a perfect Christmas."

"Hardly," JJ huffed in disbelief, "I haven't put any decent decorations up nor have I gotten him excited about tomorrow. He has missed out and I've let him down."

Ignoring her, Dave went to the doorway, "Henry!" He called out and turned to JJ, "Follow me," he instructed and walked through the doorway. He was unprepared to break his plan, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Dave," JJ called from behind as she followed him dubiously.

"Just follow me, I have a surprise," Dave told her and looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't being stubborn and standing her ground and remaining put in the kitchen. He carried on walking with a slick grin on his lips as he went through to the grand living room of his house.

Reaching where he needed to be he turned to face JJ and saw her eying the room up almost in disbelief. "W-what is this?"

"Santa's help shop?" He asked her innocently. "This is why I asked you stay here," He showed her the room as it sat ready to be decorated the nines. "Or well one."

"One?" JJ asked him curiously and tilted her head to the side. "What others can there be?"

"You'll see," He told her teasingly, leaving her hanging about what the others were for now. "Hey Henry," Dave said to Henry as he stood looking up at the grand tree. "You know how your mommy's been out of sorts this year with Christmas?" Dave asked the little boy who nodded as Dave picked him up.

"She's been sad ever since daddy left," Henry told Dave, "I don't like mommy sad."

"Me either. Shall we change that?" Dave asked, his eyes stuck firmly on JJ as she stood and watched the display as it unravelled before her eyes.

"Yeah!" Henry shouted excitedly.

"Well then why don't you go and search in those boxes while I speak to mommy. Sound a plan?" Henry nodded; his attention on which of the multiple boxes he should go for first rather than on Dave. Going to JJ, he stood by her side and watched Henry as he told her the plan. "We are going to decorate this house before midnight and then we're going to put Henry to bed and I'm going to put all the presents that we have in the house underneath the tree the right way."

"The right way?" JJ asked him as she gave him a querying eye.

"Do you always have to question me?" Dave asked her curiously. It was all she seemed to do lately.

"What are you up to?" She questioned him and then grinned cheekily. "I don't have to, but you baffle me. You're not normally this attentive within work, but you've really stepped up. I appreciate it, Dave. Not just for myself, but for Henry as well." She kissed him on the cheek and then went to her son, "So Baby what's first?"

"I think the lights," Rossi said jumping in before Henry could attempt to do everything first, He recovered quickly from the soft feel of JJ's lips on her cheek.

JJ took a moment to inspect the massive Christmas tree that Dave had gotten and looked at the man in question. "I think that's going to be your job. Along with putting the star on top."

"Oh no, Henry's helping with the star," Dave said as he ruffled Henry's blonde hair and then set to work with the lights.

It didn't take a lot of time or effort as team to fix the lights, and cover the tree with tinsel. The real elements to making a tree a Christmas tree coming together perfectly.

"Thought I'd let you know that the team are coming here for a family Christmas this year as well," Dave told her honestly as he allowed Henry to throw on the ornaments on his own. "I hate seeing you sad, Jennifer and I would do anything to make you happier especially at this time of year."

"You didn't have to do that," JJ told him softly, feeling her emotions bubbling. "They have families."

"We are a family, Kitten," Dave told her in an equal tone. "We've all noticed how down you have been since Will left you and Henry and we wanted to make it better. I told them to be here tomorrow because I plan to cook up a storm in the kitchen while we have us a Christmas party."

"Guess I can't walk out now," JJ joked and laughed heartily a little.

"Nope and there's no way I'm letting you drive in that blizzard and at this time of night," Dave stepped up his protectiveness. "Right got the star?" Dave asked Henry as the tree sat waiting on its finishing touch. Wordlessly, he watched the little boy go and grab the star before going back to Dave's side. "Ready to go on my shoulders?" He asked and Henry nodded.

JJ watched on as her son was lifted onto Dave's shoulders and slowly he edged Henry towards the tree before guiding him with the

There was another difference she had noted. However much Will loved Henry – which was a lot – he never allowed Henry to have this chance of independency. It made her cherish having Dave around that little bit more.

Once done, Henry was replaced back down to the safety of the ground and they all inspected the tree before beginning to decorate the rest of the house. They were going all out with bringing the Christmas feel into this large house.

Watching Henry yawn as he tiredly tried to carry on, Dave went and scooped him up. "I think it's time you went to bed and got ready for Santa's visit."

"He won't come if I'm awake," Henry worried tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with the small balls his hands had become.

"That's right," Dave told him as JJ came over and took her son off of him. He smiled as he watched her leave the room.

Looking up at the tree he smiled. It was a masterpiece, one he was proud of. It was moments like this that he wondered what life would have been like had his and Carolyn's son survived all of them years ago.

It was as he heard JJ speaking soothingly to Henry as they climbed the staircase that he could stop standing around and wonder.

He had the here and now and nothing could change that.

Once he heard JJ completely disappear, he set to work with adding the final touch of authenticity to this night.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You didn't have to go all out," JJ commented as she stepped into the room, an amused tone to her voice. She had stood in the doorway, her face pressed to the white, cool wood watching him. She had just put Henry down as midnight loomed closer and she forgot how Henry's lack of sleep in the build up to Christmas day rubbed off on her.

She guessed she had Rossi to thank as well at this moment as he had given her a perfect Christmas so far. The two combined had her excitement building haphazardly within her. She was still a mix of emotions, but Dave had proved that there was no reason to dwell and loving and losing someone like she had Will was something she could live on from.

"I thought this get up was appropriate," Dave told her as he pulled the black braces down over his fake, artificial stomach to join them to the top of his trousers. Once done he grabbed the jacket and pulled it over and did it up. Quickly grabbing the beard and the hat, he turned to the blonde in front of him and put his arms out, "Will I do?" He asked her as he stood in a complete Santa Claus outfit. "_Ho, ho, ho_!" He mimicked and put his hand to his stomach to add effect like you saw on the TV's.

JJ laughed at that and approached him to straighten his fake beard out as it safe over his real beard. "That's better," She said commented and then hid a yawn behind the back of her hand.

"Think it's time you went to bed," He told her watching her exhausted expression; he couldn't help his voice from becoming low and alluring. It was late, she had been up and on the go all day and now as the day nearly ended he needed to get himself to bed and away from the temptation of his heart. "Naughty girls don't get presents. They get coal and Santa refuses to put presents out if girls or boys are in the room."

Giggling, she smiled at him, her eyes dropping their gaze for a moment, "Best get to bed then," She said hugging him with gratitude. She didn't have the words or the energy to thank him for what he had done in the space of one evening, but she was sure to show him when she knew how to adequately.

"Ciao Bella," He whispered in her ear before releasing her, but JJ went back.

The next moment just happened.

She captured him in this new embrace and kissed him how she had never kissed a man before. She thought it absurdly insane that she would want, _no_, almost yearn to kiss another man after Will, but this felt right.

This felt lifelong.

Little did the pair know was the little set of bewildered eyes watching them through the banisters of the stairs.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. Teasing You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N: **_Song prompt used for sure in here! Hope you like this – it's my favourite chapter of this story so I hope you all agree =) _

_Thanks as always for the reviews, alerts and favourites!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Dave looked around his home, completely chuffed with the effort that he had accomplished for her and Henry. From the surprise Christmas tree; to the decorations; and then to the lights on the front of the house – he had done good and he knew it.

He looked as the little boy sat amongst his presents and couldn't help but smile at how happy the three year old looked. A wash of pity sunk into his stomach as he thought to Will who had burnt enough bridges to lose out on this sight.

For that he cherished it even more.

"Great party," Hotch said as he stepped in next to Dave. He smiled as he watched Jack go over to where Henry was sitting and ask to join. "You've outdone yourself."

Dave chuckled, "JJ deserved this. She spends so much time worrying about everyone else that she doesn't take the time to give back to herself. This Christmas is for her."

"And for Henry too by the looks of those presents," Hotch pointed out the remote controlled car, the pedal car and the kid's drum kit that sat by the Christmas tree. "You've done some truly impressive stuff for that woman, but this definitely tops it off."

Rossi shrugged it off as nothing.

"Always everyone's hero," Hotch joked and then sighed contentedly, "Think you deserve a Scotch for today."

"For what exactly?" Rossi asked disbelievingly, he couldn't see the true extent of his festive gestures. "I just helped out, Aaron."

"It's not just that," Hotch commented and looked at Dave as he readied to turn away and grab a drink. "You've been a support for years and showed that when she got transferred out. Even when she came back." Hotch didn't add anything else as he turned and headed away. "Plus you fell in love," Hotch finished with a wry smirk on his lips.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Giving up on playing, Henry toddled over to where Penelope and Derek were standing having a rather animated, yet private conversation. "Pen-Pen," Henry said as he tugged on the hem of Penelope's skirt.

"What's up my gorgeous little man?" Penelope said as she picked up Henry and held him on her hip.

"I saw Santie Claus last night!" He whispered excitedly to his Godmother.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Penelope asked in mock shock as she exchanged looks with Derek.

Henry then pulled her close, and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear – not even Uncle Derek.

"Mommy kissed Santa!" She shouted out in real shock this time, her eyes wide, her mind already knowing full well who the Santa Claus in disguise was.

"Penny! It was a secwet!" Henry told her and huffed, "You usually keep my secwets!"

"Sorry, Henry," Penelope told her Godson apologetically, "Now are you sure it was Santa?"

Henry nodded at Penelope and looked at her, "He was wearing red and white and had a white beard and was quite fat!"

Derek and Penelope couldn't withhold the laughter. After all, they were the ones that put Dave up for playing Santa, claiming it to be the pinnacle of every child's Christmas.

"Who was quite fat?" Rossi asked as he joined the trio.

"Santa!" Henry exclaimed loudly and excitedly and then put his arms out for Dave to take him.

"My gorgeous little blondie saw Santa last night. Even saw him kiss mommy. Wouldn't know anything about this now would you, my favourite Italian?"

"Why weren't you sleeping eh?" Rossi deflected smoothly as he stepped in and took Henry off of Penelope. "You know Santa sees everything."

"I was hiding," Henry said almost proudly and smiled cheekily.

Dave chuckled, he loved this child's honesty at the best of times, but lately it seemed to be winning his heart all the more.

"Oh this needs turning up," Penelope commented excitedly as she sprung into action breaking the moment up immediately.

Derek, watching Penelope's excitement, chuckled, "What are you up to, Baby Girl?"

Penelope didn't respond, she just went to the stereo system and turned it up. Turning back she smirked and watched Derek and Dave's expression. Immediately Derek started to laugh, whilst Dave stood completely unimpressed.

_Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus! _

"I saw Mommy kissing Santie Claus too!" Henry shouted out and made a fuss to be put down. "Does that mean that he kisses everyone's mommy?" He asked as Penelope came back to their group.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peek (I was quiet!)_

_She thought I was tucked_

_Up in my bedroom fast asleep (But I wasn't!)_

Penelope grabbed Henry's hands and started to dance with him. He giggled loudly as Penelope pulled Derek in to join them. Soon he grabbed Emily and Reid as soon as they entered the house to join them.

"You lot are embarrassing," Dave told them as he turned to leave the room and go get JJ to witness this and head her up about what her son had witnessed.

"What is going on in here?" JJ asked as she came out with a tray of food.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Henry said breaking away from his aunts and uncles as JJ put the tray down, "You know Santie!"

Standing up quickly, JJ looked stricken for a moment, "How do you know that, Baby?" She asked him as she knelt down to his level.

"I saw you!" He said as he excitement started to triple, "You kissed him, Mommy!"

Tapping his nose, "It's a good thing you've opened your presents."

"Why?" He asked his mom.

"Because now Santa can't take them away now he knows for sure you weren't tucked up in bed like you were supposed be." She saw her son's face ignite with terror and he looked at his presents and then to everyone in the room as they watched. "Do you really think I'd let someone take your presents off of you? Especially Santa."

The moment she saw her son calm she sent him back to dance, or play, or whatever other activity Penelope was going to get him to do in the name of the holiday. She stood up, straightened her trousers and headed into the kitchen again. One to sort the drinks and two to hide from the prying eyes as she knew her game was up big time now.

"I'll get us a drink," Penelope told Derek, her face not losing the smile at all after watching how Derek had been with Henry. "Something you want to share?" Penelope asked as she went into the kitchen where JJ was getting some more drinks sorted.

"Share what?" JJ asked, not looking up at her friend knowing full well she would be met with a questioning look. She just hoped if she could keep her head down long enough then she could escape this.

"Details on a certain kiss," she said trailing off, issuing JJ with an all knowing look. She saw JJ's cheeks begin to blush slightly. "You enjoyed it didn't you?" JJ gave a wayward smirk but remained completely silent. "Oooh! You did!"

"It was one kiss, not until death do us part," JJ pointed out as her cheeks reddened with frustration over what her head and heart were saying. "It was nothing more, nothing less. It was one kiss. I don't see it turning into anything else."

"I think you deserve you this, Honey. Whatever _this_ is," Penelope told her back as she picked up a cookie and broke it in half, giving one part to JJ before breaking a bit off of hers to eat. "After the way Will just threw you to the side and made you question so much, you deserve to fall in love again. With a decent man." She could see JJ thinking about this more and more. "You obviously feel something already for him, or always have, to have kissed him and not even tell him it was gratitude. Had that been so, me and Derek would be constantly making out."

"It's not that," JJ told her.

"You fell in love admit it," Penelope started as she could see her friend clamming up over this.

"Pen," JJ stopped her, "I fell in love too soon. I can't just fall in and out of love with a three year old son to look after!"

"It doesn't seem like my little treasure of a Godson is getting caught up in the middle of this. He loves Dave, there's no fault there. Plus Dave love him too. That is beyond obvious in more than one way."

"But he isn't going to want to take care of a three year old forever. He might love me, if he even does, but he wants me, not me with child in tow." JJ told Penelope, her tone dripping with tones of sadness. "What is the point in trusting my heart when David Rossi knows how to break them?"

Having heard the conversation, Dave frowned and went back to the party, putting on a brave face.

"You're Santie Claus," Henry said as he came and stepped in front of Dave, his hands on his hips as he looked up at the man before him.

"And what makes you think that?" Dave asked the little boy with an incredulous tone.

"Because last year, Santie Claus looked a lot like daddy, just not as fat," Henry told Dave with a smile. "You went all out to help Santa so he didn't have to rush to get here for me!"

"Well I had to help make Christmas the best and Santa had so much to do this year that I thought I'd lend a hand," Dave lied convincingly to the little boy. "Plus, your mommy deserves it."

"Mommy loves you," Henry told Dave proudly and with such force it was hard to ignore the statement. He was so cut throat about it. He didn't pull any punches with the statement, he just made it.

Rossi doubted it for a minute or two, "We'll see about that one, Chap."

"It's okay," Henry told Dave, almost as though he were a grown up. Henry then leaned in, his hands around Rossi's arms to pull him close. "You make mommy happier than daddy ever did."

Smiling down at the little boy, Dave realised that even if JJ didn't love him like she did Will he had captured a part of her heart and would have it forever whatever happened.

Before he could respond, Henry left him standing there watching.

"I saw Mommy kissing _Santieee_ Claus," Henry walked away howling out loud.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. Wanting You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_Penultimate chapter here! Thanks for all of the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this =) FYI – I couldn't contain the MG beast in me and it kind of came out in this chapter lol Anyhoo! Enjoy!_

_Epilogue will be up soon! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stepped out of the back door and walked over to JJ across the snow covered decking. She came to stand by her friend and shivered, "You're not the only one to think they've fallen in love too soon you know?" She said and continued to look out, knowing that JJ was now looking at her in shock. "Least you know it's not just you that fell in love, Jayje."

"Pen," JJ started and moved so she was staring at her friend.

Penelope smiled, albeit weakly, she still smiled. "I poured my heart out and his mom rang and we haven't spoken about it since. So at least you knew before you spilt your heart out that he loves you. That he feels something for you."

"You two seem so close, Pen," JJ said because she knew who Penelope was talking about. JJ had known for a while that Penelope was practically and unequivocally in love with Derek.

"It's Christmas," She shrugged at her, "I wouldn't have brought this into the house." Penelope then looked at JJ seriously, "You might have kissed him and Henry might have seen it, but your son can see what Rossi brings out in you, JJ and surely that's important to you."

"But Will?" JJ fretted aloud.

"It's Christmas day and where is he?" Penelope asked back, putting her hands out for elaboration. "He couldn't even let bygone be bygones and come back for his own son. Dave put together an amazing day for you two and he has continued to do so all day."

"I need to talk to him don't I?"

"Yup," Penelope replied in a whisper and gave her an encouraging smile. "Go before you bottle it up entirely."

"I think Derek's crazy by the way, Pen," JJ told Penelope as she put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly before going inside, leaving Penelope alone.

"He isn't," Penelope said back and turned to see JJ still at the doorway, "Just truthful. That's all. He didn't respond after the call and it saved a whole load of pushing to get the truth." She then smiled to mask the sadness, "Now go get your man."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Dave had watched JJ stand out in the mini blizzard that was happening outside. He hadn't wanted to annoy her, but he was starting to worry that the break in their connection was a result of the kiss they had shared. He guessed he would allow the team to stick together and leave the next day before he broached the subject.

He looked at Derek as his attention was stuck on the windows that showed out to the back yard. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that his gaze was stuck solely on Penelope.

"So what's with you and our resident tech kitten?" Dave asked as he came to stand beside the man. He smirked as Derek looked at him with a questioning look. "You can hide it all you like under the festivities, but I'm a seasoned pro and I can tell something's happened between you two."

Sighing, Derek ran one of his large hands over the back of his neck before speaking. "She told me she loved me, has done for practically years and I didn't know how to respond, Rossi. Then my mom called and I felt like I had been saved from messing up big time. Except when I put the phone down we had skipped over it and moved on and we haven't spoken about it since."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dave asked, trying to get some leeway with this conversation.

"Nothing I guess. She's said absolutely nothing to prove that she wants to go there again and I just feel like the biggest screw up possible," Derek doubted heavily.

"You love her?"

"In love with her," Derek corrected Dave and smiled like he had lost out.

"How many Penelopes do you think there are on the planet, Derek?" Dave asked Derek in a pure tone of clarity, "Don't waste a lifetime waiting to find out," Dave told the younger man wisely. "

"Ever thought of taking your own advice?" Derek asked Dave with a simple tone. "I mean after all mommy did kiss Santa Claus."

Dave chuckled at that and shook his head, "Sometimes you just can't help but fall for an attractive blonde."

"You're telling me," Derek almost grumbled as he thought to Penelope. He had to admit, that hearing that JJ had kissed Dave he felt his heart pang with jealously that Penelope hadn't have just kissed him. Now he felt like after two days, he had left too much time to pass.

"I lost the woman I truly loved and I never thought I'd meet a woman that made me feel the way she did. She made me feel complete and as though I belonged in this world and that I had a purpose. Now I have to admit that JJ makes me feel that way and I know she's still technically with Will, but I know if it's meant to be it'll happen. So I suggest you snap up your opportunity because you might not be as lucky as me." He could see he was breaking Derek down, and he was going to give him one more push in the right direction. "Go to her," Dave pushed the younger agent as he heard JJ's phone begin to ring out. He literally gave Derek a shove as JJ came towards the door. "Hey Will," Dave said as he answered JJ's phone, "No she's outside at the moment. We've got a little get together with the team." He paused as Will spoke up, "No, none of them left in the end. Want to talk to Henry?" Pausing again, Dave located the little boy and headed over to him. "Henry, your daddy's on the phone. Gonna talk to him?"

The little boy nodded, trying his hardest to ignore his new toys. He gave up and took the phone off of Dave before smiling brightly, "Hi Mommy!" He said and then said hello to Will.

"Can I borrow you?" JJ asked as she watched Henry toddle off, using both hands to hold the phone to his ear. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Kitten?" Dave said as he followed her into his study. He stepped in and she motioned for him to close the door as she went and sat down on the expensive leather couch. He followed her and sat with her.

"I want to discuss last night," JJ started and she could see him clamming up immediately. His body posture becoming stiff and rigid and she had to force herself to get this out. She needed to clear the air and she needed to tell him her motives. "I don't want you to think it was a mistake, Dave."

"Was it not then?" Dave asked her as he tried to change his body language and relax.

"I wanted it to happen," JJ admitted to him and smiled softly. "I never thought I would get to kiss you, but I saw my opportunity and after the last couple of weeks I couldn't help but fall further in love with you. I acted on instincts and then today we both acted like it never happened. Now the team know and I doubted it."

She took Dave's silence as a bad thing, but persisted to make this right, to share the truth of her heart.

"I know you overheard mine and Penelope's chat earlier, Dave." JJ told him and she looked him dead in the eyes, "It wasn't how it sounded. I mean it did and it didn't. I did fall in love with you, well before me and Will ended, and I know it was wrong, but it feels right, and," She paused and looked at him with watering eyes, "I don't want you to feel burdened with my son as well. If you want me you have to have him too and I'm scared that that will be the reason why I can't have you have."

"Oh Jennifer," Dave said and put his hand to her cheek as he moved closer to her, "I love that little boy like he was my own. I wanted him to have the best Christmas as much I wanted you to. I love you both and I appreciate you both, but I love you and anything that comes with you. I'm not saying I want to take Will's place, that will never happen, but it's Christmas and it's a time for family and Henry seemed to be forgotten by the one man that should've never forgotten. I just wanted him to not feel like everyone had given up."

Smiling wistfully she looked at him with ease, she felt relaxed now and that she wasn't going to be walking on eggshells any longer. Even with her lips trembling at how considerate Dave was to her son she knew the moment of truth was here for her to admit how she wanted to handle this. "There is just one thing left that I want then," JJ told him with a small cunning smirk on her lips.

"What it is you want?" Dave asked her plainly. "I can take whatever you want."

"I want to take it slow," JJ started and took Dave's hand in hers. "That doesn't mean that I want to not do this at all, Dave." She looked at him, his docile eyes watching her, "It just means that until everything with Will is finalised I don't want to rush us. I mean I don't want to after that, but I have been in love with you for too long and during a time I shouldn't have. When I kissed you last night it was something I had waited to do for a long time and it felt right. Everything made sense and I needed to show you that I am more than a little grateful for everything you have done for me and Henry."

"For you I'd wait a lifetime," Dave told her and JJ smirked at him. "For now we'll take it day to day and see where this takes us." He then paused as she moved in and dropped a kiss on his lips. "I just wanted this year to be perfect." He admitted to her as they parted slowly.

"You did make this year perfect," JJ told him, her tone dipping and becoming alluring. "When I didn't think it would be, you made it so it was. You made this year possible."

"You watch," Dave told her, "Next year will be _our_ year. Yours, mine and Henry's."

Then he gave her a perfect kiss to seal the deal.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	7. Loving You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N: **_Okay! My bad! But I was pretty sure this was the So I had posted the right chapter so no idea what happen there. Thank you to everyone who pointed it out! So embarrassingly here's the chapter to this story and I hope you like =)_

_Thanks for all of the reviews!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_One Year Later_

"Mommy did it again, Aunt P!" Henry yelled the moment Penelope walked in through the doorway.

"Ommph!" Was the only reply as the little boy ran straight into her and wrapped his arms around her legs excitedly. "Okay little man of mine," She said as she quickly scooped him up into her arms allowing Derek to get in from the cold – God was this child getting heavier every time she saw him! "I'm guessing mommy kissed Santa for the second year?" She assumed teasingly, her face filled with glee.

"Not only that!" He started excitedly, "Mommy's gonna marry Santie Claus!"

"Oh is she now?" Penelope said and lost all attention from Henry and started to search out JJ in the large house. "Henry, I need you to allow me and mommy some alone time. Think you can keep Uncle Derek and Dave busy for me?" She looked at him and smiled gratefully as he nodded hastily. "Go on Cherub," She started as she turned to face Derek, "Uncle D's really energetic today."

Derek smirked then, more at just how energetic he had been welcoming in this Christmas day with Penelope, but also that he knew he would get rewarded for this. He had awoken his wife to more than just Christmas spirit and he had to go thank Dave for giving him that shove only a year earlier.

"I couldn't tire him out so I'm leaving it up to you, Sweetie-kins," Penelope told Henry as she placed him on the floor, holding him to her chest she whispered in his ear then, "Do your worst." She told him with a quick tickle and then let him go with a giggle.

"Payback, Baby, payback," Derek said he watched Henry charged towards him.

"Uh huh sure," Penelope murmured amused and went into the main living room to sought out JJ. She saw Dave and shot him a knowing grin and went to the kitchen where she had just seen her whip passed as she evidently did her bit to co-host today.

Standing in the doorway for a moment she went unnoticed. Then she stepped in and made it look like she was going to disturb the perfect layout of the platter of food. That was until JJ smacked her hand away.

"So," Penelope started with a small smirk, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Garcie," JJ replied as she finally looked at her friend and saw the look of knowing already sitting in Penelope's expression.

"Should I have put a _'Soon to be Mrs Rossi'_ on the end of that?" Penelope persisted to ask without the need for a prompt.

"Who blabbed?" JJ asked exasperated as she paused for a breather.

"My little sweet cheeks did," Penelope responded with a soft smirk, "Seems mommy's gone from kissing Santa to marrying me in the jump of a year." She then stopped and put her arms over her chest, "Do I not get to see the ring?"

JJ did nothing but blush lightly before putting her hand out to show off the dazzling ring that now sat on her finger.

"Oh, I might need to make Derek rethink mine now," Penelope joked as she inspected the gorgeous ring. "He definitely did himself proud with that beauty." Penelope then looked at JJ and noticed that her smiled didn't quite reach her eyes like it should have. "Why the long face though, my Blonde Bombshell?"

JJ shrugged a little, "It's gotten awkward since Will was here this morning to see Henry, that's all," JJ admitted disappointedly. "Now he's gone outside – away from me – _again_."

"Go to him," Penelope pushed as soon as she heard JJ's reasoning. "He probably feels inferior to Will because of Henry and Will's presence this morning would not have helped in the slightest. You're man just needs a little reassurance." She watched JJ listen and go the back door, grabbing her coat as she went. "Oh and Jayje," She called out and JJ turned back, "Don't make this going outside into cold to be thoughtful an annual thing."

JJ giggled at that and then went outside coming. She knew her friend was speaking straight from her heart and she had to listen to her own heart and go with what she knew. She had to make Dave understand the true extent of her love and her reasoning to things.

"He gave up," JJ said as stepped out into the winter night. This was like a twist on last night – it had been her and Penelope out in the wintery night, now it was Dave. "He gave up and I took what makes me happy."

"Then why didn't you say to him this morning when he asked about it?" Dave asked her in quick response. "Why is it a secret?"

"Because I don't want it to be something I rub in his face every time he has to pick up or drop off Henry. I would hate that if it were me on the receiving end of it, Dave. That would cripple me to know that he had moved on and I hadn't. Except it isn't like that because I was the one that managed to open my heart and find true love with someone else. I moved on, but I am no monster."

"He still seemed bothered and so did you," Dave pointed out dejectedly. He knew he sounded like an overreacting man, but he had given his all to propose on the stroke of midnight and it seemed to be losing the desired effect he had hoped for.

"Do you want to know what he said when I went to see him leave?" JJ asked as she hugged herself to conduct warmth. She watched Dave just watched her, his eyes prompting for the answer, "He told me he could see how happy I was with you. How you brought out in me something he had always tried. He's happy for me and I told him just how happy I am with you, Dave. He knows full well I'm going to be a Rossi for keeps."

Dave's expression melted against the falling snow and he smiled, his eyes begging her for a restart of this new chapter, but JJ seemed to want to keep it safe. Make it a key part as something that strengthened their love of one another.

"You saved my Christmas last year and your promise was to make this year between and," She paused as she smiled, her eyes glistening in the dim lighting, "You did, Dave. You asked me to marry you and be your wife and I said yes, because I love you. You're my hero, Dave and that will never change."

"I seem to be your hero when it comes to Christmas," Dave confessed as he looked at her deeply and lustfully.

JJ shook her head at that and then stepped in, coming face to face with the man that held her heart more than she thought conceivable. "Heroes aren't just for Christmas," JJ mentioned as she put her arms around Dave's neck, the snow falling thickly around them, their breaths fogging in the air and mingling together. "They're for life."

She then kissed him heavily, showing him how ready for the thought of their forever she was.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Hero For Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
